1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to emulsion breakers, alternatively referred to as demulsifiers.
2. Background of the Related Art
The inevitable creation and subsequent resolution of emulsions during the production and processing of crude oils are of significant importance in the oil field industry. These emulsions, which could typically be any combination of water-in-oil, oil-in-water, or complex emulsions, are resolved by the application of chemical emulsion breakers, also known as demulsifiers. Many different chemical emulsion breakers have been developed for use in a variety of applications and conditions.